A Tragety of the Best Kind
by marked4ever
Summary: When Melissa Michaelis, a member of the SRU, put an advertisement in the local paper, she never would have thought that her life would change forever. Challenges that she faces, she will no longer have to face them alone, with the help of her new roommate and best friend Annie Lee Di Angelo. Follow this rookie SRU member as she goes through the hardships of being a SRU member.


_**A/N: Well thank you for coming to my story here: Since this is my very first story in the fandom world I will keep this short. Great thanks to Poxifill and FJH4ever for all of their help and inspiring words in the creation of this story. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review with what you think and if I should continue this. Happy reading! **_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters (even though I wish I did so that this show could continue forever) Melissa is mine and Annie belongs to my dear friend FJH4ever who has been helping me with this amazing journey.**_

Annie walks in to star bucks and orders a caramel macchiato. Annie scans the tables, and realizes she has no idea how to identify her new roommate Melissa. Suddenly she gets a text from Melissa, who says she is at the couch. Annie walks over.

"I, I'm Annie. You're Melissa, right?"

"Hey Annie, yeah I am Melissa. How are you doing today?" A curly brown-haired woman who was in her late 20s answered as she looked up from her computer.

"Um... fine? You're...very nice aren't you?"

"Well becoming a police officer really can do that to you I guess." Melissa smiled. "So did you order any coffee? I am almost ready for a refill." She smiled as she looked down at her cup that was now empty.

"Why, yes, I ordered a caramel macchiato, see? Would you like me to refill yours?"

_Takes cup without asking, and walks away wondering why of all the people in Toronto, she had to choose the one that was a cop._

_"Um, thanks." Melissa says baffled by what just happened.  
Annie reaches the counter." I, can you refill this... with a white mocha? I don't know would you happen to remember what my friend over there was drinking?"  
"Sure. Give me a sec." Annie leans against the counter, as these thoughts run through her head: "So she's a cop, you're not going to do anything illegal...anymore. Plus, backing out now will make her suspicious" Girl comes back with Melissa's coffee. Annie walks back and hands Melissa her coffee._  
"There you go"

"Thanks! So what do you do for a living?" Melissa smiled

"Um...currently unemployed, but I would like to study for a lawyer, or maybe a journalist."

"Oh that's really cool! Like I said before I am a Constable for the Strategic Response Unit. It's a really rewarding job."

"Oh...cool. So I'm not really clear on the whole which division is which over at the super secret world of law and order... so what is it exactly what you do?" Annie smiled as she sat down next to Melissa

"Well I am second in Negotiation and am Sniper two... and first on Intel. We take the calls the normal cops can't handle because they weren't trained for it. Like suicidal..."

"Like suicides..." Annie repeated. "So... Toronto isn't as calm as I thought it was, huh?"

"Well every city has its ups and downs. It's not any better or any worse than New York... But that's why people like me are here, to keep everyone safe."

"... And too think I came here to escape from New York. And thank god a police officer is my new roommate." Annie smiles a real smile at Melissa, liking her despite the fact she was obedient enough of the law to enforce it.

"Well I really think that you're perfect! One thing I need to tell you, my boyfriend will stop by daily usually to drop off mail and stuff like that since I work twelve hour shifts. I alerted him that you were my new roommate so we shouldn't have any surprises there. And I usually work early mornings to late afternoons. So don't be startled if you hear me moving around early in the mornings. Our schedule changes every so often so I should get every other weekend off." Melissa smiled as she wrote down the address and gave her the extra key.

"Oh, hey no prob. Although I would like to spend some time with you... how are your weekends?"

"Well I have this weekend off. I usually stay home on my weekends; you know the lounge around reading kind of thing..."

"Oh lordy, I think I found a fellow bookworm! Well, how about we both skip on the reading, and we go out and... What do young people do for fun in Toronto?"

"I have an idea." Melissa laughed.

"Um, all right. But after that, we need to make plans for the weekend."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Maybe... you could show me around town? I just moved here like a week ago. How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was fourteen. I moved here from Foggia Italy."

"Ooh, exotic. I lived in Brooklyn all my life before moving here. Maybe you should show me the apartment."

"Sure. It's kind of a mess right now." Melissa said as she shut her computer lid.

"Eh, that's fine. I'm not that much of a neat freak anyway."

"That's good!" Melissa laughed.

"Ha. So, should we take my car or yours?"

"We can take yours I took the subway here anyway..."

When they walked outside, it was cold enough that both Annie and Melissa gasped from the cold.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, is it always this cold?"

"Yes, it's January."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Where's your car?"  
"Over there's", Annie gestured in the general direction of the garage where she had parked her car.  
"It's the one way at the end."

Annie's car was a glossy black Camaro with orange stripes on front. As they approached it, Melissa couldn't help but stare. It looked so new, and there was no way Annie should have been able to afford it, if she was telling the truth about the unemployment thing.

"I thought you didn't have a job..."

"I don't have a job now, but I definitely had one back at New York. What, you think I was lying?"

"It is my job to be naturally suspicious." Melissa shrugged.

"I suppose, but really, I swear I abide by the law. I'm like, practically angelic." Annie was lying through her teeth, of course, but she had gotten rather good at that in the past years. "Now, climb in, and tell me the way to the apartment."

Melissa got into the passenger seat of the suspiciously beautiful Camaro, not altogether reassured about its origins.  
"Which way should I go from here?"

"Go to the light up there and take a left."

"Alright then. So, do you mind if I call you Mel?"

"Yeah sure. Everyone at work calls me that."

"So, Mel, before you start asking me whether I was a criminal back in New York"- where she had been-" I'd like to ask YOU if a)you know a good place for dinner, and b)if you are always this suspicious of new people, because quite frankly I'm beginning to feel hurt."

"I wasn't thinking that." Melissa said even though she was obviously thinking it. "And yes usually when I am getting ready to open my house to them for them to live in I do."

"But this just crossed the line from suspicious; to... well I don't even know what to call it, anymore. Okay, how about this: I will let you, Mel the police officer; question me to heck if it'll make you feel better. 'Kay?"

Melissa laughed. "That's stereotype! Just because I am a police officer doesn't mean that I am going to question you 24 seven..."

Annie couldn't help but laugh, even though there was nothing remotely funny about her situation. "But that's the best part: you don't have to question me 24/7; I am giving you this awesome opportunity to question me, now."

"But I don't need too." She smiled.

"Oh, don't inconvenience yourself. I'm doing this to make you feel better."

"Why do you think this is making me not feel good?"


End file.
